


The Flowing Words Between Us

by Wild40R



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Letters, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild40R/pseuds/Wild40R
Summary: "We once were rivals, were best friends even, but with my blood under your claws - tell me what we are currently. We became enemies that day in Thaymore, it wasn't just for one battle, one mistake as you might say.It’s actually funny how my mind works while I write this. The inner ramblings of my brain, the twists and turns, lofty conclusions - they’re all forgotten with one sentence.Leave the Horde, flee to Bright Moon, and become a member of the Rebellion with me."----The letters Catra and Adora exchanged during the war are written candidly and with a mature romanticism not presented in the show.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I've never written anything before in my life. If you have any critique please hit me with it. God, I really have no idea what I'm doing. 
> 
> Catra's letter is immediately following the battle of Thaymore. Adora is inspired to write her reply after the Horde's failed destruction of the Salineas Sea Gate.

Adora, 

I hope this missive finds its way to you, Adora. I’m leaving this message with the hope that you will realize the folly of your actions. 

Leaving the Fright Zone, defending Thaymore, retreating to Bright Moon, and worse of all, befriending that princess were all mistakes on your part. I told you earlier today that Shadow Weaver wasn’t taking your betrayal lightly. There will be serious repercussions, even for you. Really, what the hell can you possibly be thinking right now? Don’t answer that... 

You’re currently on the wrong side of this war and I wish to not be on opposing sides of the battlefield. We’re stronger together - more powerful than any princess. Have you forgotten your dreams, our dreams? We share the same aspirations and I truly believe in their future possibility. No, not a possibility, a certainty. Attaining power, becoming strong, leading the Horde… All of these are comfortably within our grasp. You just have to return home. Don’t make me drag you back (take that as a joke or don’t - it’s up to you). 

Lay down your sword, literally, and come back home. We can forget this ever happened - chalk it up to a lapse in judgment. For someone who excels in training sessions and battle strategy, you seem to have lost your tact. You may have performed well in simulations and the classroom but you never did have superior planning skills. You’re not thinking of the future here, Shadow Weaver will not let this go without punishment. Honestly, it’s possible Hordak may take matters into his own hands. 

What’s there to do in Bright Moon anyway? Will you enjoy the finer offerings of the outside world, or perhaps you’ll pick up a new hobby. Maybe those new friends of yours will introduce you to things we’ve never even heard of in the Horde. I would like to experience some new things together, to stumble down our own path. I’m not sure that’s still possible. If we did though, nothing too grand or festive, just simple nuances. I would give examples but I truly don’t know what’s out there, what I’m missing out on - what you’ll experience without me if you don’t come home. I imagined us venturing off on our first mission and exploring nearby cities together. Between fighting off insurgents and organizing battalions, we would experience a whole new world outside of the Fright Zone. 

There are other possibilities as well though. You could become a Rebellion soldier who fights your family. Although, now that I think about it, you’ve already done that. Will you drown yourself in training, preparing for another battle? Preparing to fight me.

It doesn’t have to be like that though. We don’t have to see each other’s faces across from one another. We don’t have to argue about what’s right and what’s wrong, this and that... Everything can return to normal, where we face tomorrow together and not on opposing sides.

However, I must admit that even while I write this message my frustration grows by the minute. How could you leave your home - your family? How could you abandon everything? Will we become strangers or worse, enemies? It seems that for today at least, we most certainly were adversaries. I’m used to being your rival, that’s nothing new, but to be your opponent who you lunge for with a sword, who I carve with my claws… It’s different now. 

Stop your idealistic ramblings and accept that you’re a member of the Horde. At this point, it almost feels like begging, but you need to come home. 

Oh, I won’t be apologizing for using the stun baton on you either. A shock of electricity might have zapped away your stupidity for all I knew. 

Also, I’m unsure Shadow Weaver will forgive you if you don’t come back. 

I won’t. 

Catra

* * *

Catra,

I had no intention of responding to your previous letter, but after today I feel it imperative I do so. Your letter was an odd mixture of levity, begging, and intimidation - an unlikely combination I would never expect from you. Forgive me for how long this message is sure to be, also for not having the courage to reply before. 

Catra, you’re the one fighting for the wrong side. Don’t you see what the Horde is doing? Destroying villages, poisoning Plumeria, and attempting to destroy the Salineas Sea Gate are not acts of valor. We were always told that the Horde brought justice to the people of Etheria, but we weren’t soldiers fighting for the people, we were soldiers fighting the people. There was never a difference between an Erlandian, me, or a princess - we are all Etherians. We have no reason to be fighting. I wish you could see that. 

I may not dream of becoming a Force Captain and leading the Horde together with you anymore, but instead, I wish for peace. No more fighting - no more losing family members to a pointless war. After a couple of days in Bright Moon I was informed of the King’s passing. Glimmer has lost her father to the Horde - the Queen lost her husband (I’ll define this) to Hordaks greed. I can’t imagine the anguish both of them face every day. I don’t want this kind of occurrence to become more commonplace than it already is. 

At this point, you must realize that I cannot lay down my sword. I can’t explain it, but I have a responsibility to the people of Etheria. Not everyone is capable of protecting themselves from the Horde and I’ve been bestowed this great power. Letting it go to waste would be shameful and honestly, my guilt could possibly stop my heart mid-beat. She-Ra may be the princess of power, but she is also the princess of the people. This responsibility is mine.

Regarding your musings of Bright Moon, I won’t try to deceive you, Bright Moon is otherworldly compared to the Fright Zone. It’s hard to imagine all of the things the Fright Zone lacked. Parties, cake, horses, feelings, and relationships are all new to me here. I feel safer in Bright Moon than I ever did in the Fright Zone. Shadow Weaver isn't here to threaten me, my basic nutrition is met more sufficiently, and the ever-present smog of the Fright Zone seems like a distant memory. If you ever get to experience a party I know you'll like it - same for cake. 

Oh, as noted before, a husband is typically a male who marries another person. Now, you're wondering what marriage is, aren't you? Tell you what, If you write me back, I’ll define that for you too. If you don’t want to reply that is perfectly acceptable as well and would actually be preferred. 

There are some things here I wish I was able to experience with you. Like you said, just small nuances that lack meaning unless the specific person is with you. I also imagined us being relieved of duty while on a mission and taking the time to explore. Sometimes I still do. At this point, I’m not sure that's okay for me to admit. 

You were right about one thing in your letter. I train daily to fight the Horde, but they are no longer my family. I may have grown up in the Fright Zone, but that painful chapter of my life has been written and I long to forget it. Well, actually, maybe not forget it - it serves as motivation. I train to defeat the Horde, the villains of Etheria, you. 

I do not want nor expect an apology for using the stun baton on me. This is a war after all and no matter how hard it may be for either of us to accept it, we are on opposite sides. Although, you seemed to have already accepted it when you dug your claws into my back today. Did you know that She-Ra heals extremely quickly? It’s useful, but for some reason, I couldn’t allow myself to heal your scratches. Don’t ask me why because I’m not sure myself. 

We once were rivals, were best friends even, but with my blood under your claws - tell me what we are currently. We became enemies that day in Thaymore, it wasn't just for one battle, one mistake as you might say. 

It’s actually funny how my mind works while I write this. The inner ramblings of my brain, the twists and turns, lofty conclusions - they’re all forgotten with one sentence.

Leave the Horde, flee to Bright Moon, and become a member of the Rebellion with me.

I daydream of what it would be like here together. Forget the dreams of wanting to rule the Horde, we could create new goals where we strive for something better. You spoke of new potential hobbies in your previous letter: we could have those, together. We could stay up til the early morning hours discussing our latest observations and return to our neighboring rooms to sleep in soft beds and do it all over again the next day. 

Better yet, sometimes I imagine us sharing a room. It’s comparable to the dorms in the Horde except just ours - no one else to spy on us or tell us to stop whispering. This admission was definitely not safe for me to say but this is what I truly ponder on lonely nights. Don’t read too much into that (or do, I doubt I will receive a reply).

You asked me today when it was I got so weak and this is my answer. I was weak before, but I’m stronger than I ever was in the Horde. Fighting for a cause I believe in, creating healthy friendships, and protecting Etheria and its people are all things that make me strong. You may find weakness inherent in this list but I guess it’s all a matter of perspective.

As I told you today, I refuse to return to the Fright Zone. I can’t go back unless I’m liberating those child soldiers and locking Hordak and Shadow Weaver away. Although you mentioned dragging me back - I won’t allow that to happen either.

I told you this letter would be long… It matters not if Shadow Weaver will forgive me, but I still hold out my hope for you. Even with my blood caked under your claws, I long for us to be on the same side of this war. 

The admissions I have made in this letter are truthful and I wish for you with all my might to join me in Bright Moon. 

Adora


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora writes to Catra after the events of Princess Prom and the tussle in the Fright Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody.

Force Captain Catra,

I never received a reply to my previous letter so I assumed you were finished with pleasantries. I thought I was too, but you’ve managed to create doubt in my mind. There are numerous questions I have after this past week. I don’t expect you to answer any of them of course, but it would make things easier if you did. You probably aren’t interested in making my life easier though, more likely the opposite. Well, do with this letter what you like. 

As I stated before, I thought I was done entirely with pleasantries. Our previous relationship appeared to have been completely ruined, the paper crumpled beyond repair, but I’m not sure anymore. Despite all its creases and folded corners, it seems to still have potential. 

I will address my two biggest queries with this letter to you. After my candid response to your previous message, if I’m graced with a response, I expect the same honesty returned.

First and foremost: why did you return the sword? Glimmer and I had no escape - truly a couple of cornered rats. I’ve combed through every conversation we’ve had, every facial expression, every movement and sway of your figure trying to explain why you’d aid in our escape. 

Perhaps you felt pity for your old friend or maybe you did it to spite Shadow Weaver. Not one of my major questions, but were you really going to let her erase my memories? If she finds out you were the one who allowed my escape… 

Don’t let her find out. 

In the moment, I’ll confess I thought you may have attached a tracker or perhaps rigged a bomb to the sword. Maybe killing me from a distance would be easier than having to beat me in the field. The Horde would detonate the bomb upon my return to Bright Moon and that would be that. You weren’t returning my power to me - you were assisting with my potential assassination.

But no, upon further inspection by Bright Moon specialists, it was deduced that the sword had no irregularities. Either the Horde has advanced technology that Bright Moon isn’t aware of and has created invisible bombs, or you did me a favor. 

One of my favorite theories, but highly unlikely, is that you acted out of goodwill. I know, I know… Even I will admit this is a far-fetched proposition. I can’t recall the last time you acted out of the kindness of your heart (but you have). Let me outline my reasoning and if you reply, you can confirm or deny my theory.

Before my return to the Fright Zone (damn you for making my previous words of never going back a lie) we met in the Kingdom of Snows. Princess Prom was… interesting. Was that your first party? I admit, having to dress more conservatively was not something I enjoyed. However, I can definitely see the appeal in the wide variety of foods served at the banquet. Much better than ration bars, wouldn’t you say? Ah, but now I’m rambling… 

Getting back on track, I don’t want to talk about our cat-and-mouse game that we played for the majority of the night. No, I want to discuss the first dance of the Ball. 

You weren’t wrong, you were very distracting that night. 

If I don’t say this now, I feel I never will: it was a good decision to wear that suit. That's all I’m going to say on the matter. 

I should have realized sooner that there were other Horde soldiers operating in the shadows. Instead, you caught me in the palm of your hand on a dance floor I had no intention of utilizing. Was that the plan - get close to the enemy, taunt them with your body, mock them with your words, and then leave with the stolen goods? That doesn’t seem like your M.O. 

We may be on opposite sides now, but I know you. I know you prefer to slink in the shadows, manipulate others into doing the hard work - find the quickest and easiest solution to any obstacle. Play the game, but safely from a distance, and when you know you’re on the verge of winning, make yourself known. That’s how you’ve always been. However, that night, you took center stage. 

I think you know what I’m getting at, at this point. You didn’t have to play the leading role in distracting me. No one ordered you to dance with me - look at me like that. Hell, I wasn’t even aware our old squad was there, I would've never noticed them engaging in suspicious behavior. I was distracted enough by the drama surrounding Glimmer and Bow. Additionally, with just the added stress of you and Scorpia’s presence, I was plenty distracted already. 

Now, I know what you're thinking: Adora just went on a long tangent about nothing of value and she still hasn’t explained her theory on why I gave the sword back. I think the Ball made you realize something - made you remember something. 

You care about me. 

Maybe that dance meant just as much to you as it did to me. Maybe I wasn’t the only one distracted that night. 

At your core, I believe you wanted me to escape when you gave me back the sword. 

We were forged into blades by the Horde, but when I come face-to-face with you I lose my edge. It’s impossible to forget a childhood spent with you, and hopefully, you feel the same way about me. 

It may not seem like it, but even now I’m still looking out for you. There was no way I was going to let you fall off that cliff, and if you did, I was joining you. Caught on the edge like that, your expression looked different, with less chaos and more care being emitted through those eyes. It was oddly familiar… 

I guess what I’m trying to say is that, through all of this, I still care. I shouldn’t, God I really shouldn’t, but I do. 

Tell me if I’m wrong, but you do as well. 

This is getting long… My second major question is more perplexing, at least to me. You declared that you weren’t playing any games and that you were after something bigger. What are you after? What do you want out of all of this? Now that you’ve been promoted to Force Captain, what comes next for you? That’s more than one question, but they should all yield the same answer. 

Unlike my previous inquiry, I have no theory on the possible answer(s).

It’s only fair, right? You know what I’m after, an end to this war and the dissolution of the Horde, so why don’t you inform me of your goal? This goes beyond simple curiosity, but I have no intention of killing the cat.

There’s one other item of business I’d like to address with you. Nothing thought-provoking or cumbersome, I promise. Because this is my second letter to you, and I could possibly receive a reply, I would like to establish an agreement of sorts. 

These missives are to remain a secret - words only meant to flow between us. 

Curiously,

Adora

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah... If there's anyone out there that's willing to proofread for me that would be more than appreciated. I cannot say this enough: I have no idea what I'm doing!


End file.
